


My Immortal Nepali Adaptation

by mrrychristmas2020



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, M/M, Romaji, Translation, nepali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrychristmas2020/pseuds/mrrychristmas2020
Summary: Basically, my immortal nepali adaptation. Credit to Tara Gilesbie for the original work. Read side-by-side with My Immortal for the best reading experience.Any resemblance to real life/people is purely coincidental.Don't come for me, I swear to god.Dhanyabatz! n njoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Kudos: 1





	1. cHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731340) by Tara Gilesbie. 



Namaste mero nam Koilakanya An’dhakar Bisiddhi Kauwa Dharmayatra ho ra mero kapal koila jastai kalo xa (tesari nai mero nam karan bhayeko ho) ra yo dui chulthi batera pani mero kammar samma mehedi ko rato rung le jhalki rah xa ra koikoi le malai Manisha Koirala jastai dekhyo bhanxan (AN: Tapailai tyo ko ho thaha xaina bhane kripaya bahira jada dhoka lagaidinu hola!). Mero Prachanda sanga sambandha ta xaina tara bhaye huntho jasto lagxa kinaki waha ko surat dherai ramro xa. Ma Dracula hun tara mero dat sero ra siddha rahekoxa. Mero chala gahu goro xa. Ma boksi pani rahekixu, ra ma UK ko Sri Hogwarts Jadutona ra Boksigiri Monteswori Sauchalaya ko sataou kakchya ma padai xu (Ma satra barsia raheki zu). Ma saitan hun (aaile samma bhanna saknu bhayena bhane bhaneko) ra maile kalo bastra matra lagaundaxu. Malai Bhatbhatini dherai man parcha ra mero sab kapada tyehi kinxu. Jastai: aaja diusho maile kalo gunyo cholo ra kapal ma kalo ribbon lai kalo sandle ra nidhar ma kalo tika sanga lagaeki thiye. Maile kalo lipstick, kalo palish, ra kalo jumka lagaeki thiye. Ma sauchalaya ko bahira hidiraheki thiye. Aaja hiu jhariraha thiyo ra pani pariraha thiyo tesai le gham thiena jasle garda maile ramailo samaya ko anubhuti gariraheki thiye. Dherai oli bhakta harule mailai heriraheko thiye. Maile uniharulai jibro dekaidiye.

“Darsan, Koila” euta anautho swor le chichayo. Mathi farkida ko ho thaya bhayo. Tyo… Damaru Malpuwa thiyo!

“K xa halkhabar, Malpuwa?” maile sodhe.

“Kei xaina.” usle lajaundai bhanyo.

Tara teti khera mero sathi haru le bolayeko le garda ma gaidiye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramro xa? Bhanidinu hola, dhanyabatz!


	2. Chapta 2

Arko din ma aafno khat ma uthe. Pheri hiu ra paani paarirathiyo. Masan-khat ko dhoka khole ra alikati bottle bata ragat piye. Mero masan-khat koila kalo thiyo ra esko bhitri tat-tato gulabi rang ko thiyo. Ma masan-khat bahira niske ra mero thulo Anmol KC shiart lagaye jasma ma suteko thiye tes lai nikale. Tes ko satta kalo frock, yamaraj ko 10 sir bhayeko har, hathi chappal ra kalo patloong lagaye. Maile aafno chedeko kan ma char ota jumka lagaye, ra kapal lai dui chulthi bate.

Mero sathi Bimala (AN: Ramba yo timi ho!) uthera ma tira khisikka hasyo. Usle aafko kamar-lamo kauwa-kalo kapal kan ma pasayera aafno amba hariyo aakha kholyo. Usle affno Prachanda shiart euta kalo frock, moja ra hathi chappal sanga lagayo. Hamile aafno mukh ma lep potyau (amala, tulsi, ra kurkucho piseko lep.)

“Radhe Krishna, maile timlai Damaru Malpuwa sanga kura gariraheko dekhe ni ta hijo!” usle ufridai bolyo.

“Anh ni ta? Ke?” Maile bhane, lajaundai.

“Malpuwa man parcha?” usle bhanyo jaba hami Sarpaganda sadaharan kotha bata thulo kothri jandai thiyau.

“Anha, alikati pani man pardaina!” ma chichaye.

“Eh ho ra!” usle karayo.

Teti kherai Malpuwa mero aghi aipugyo.

“Darsan.” Usle bhanyo.

“Ayushman bhawa.” Maile jawaf diye lajaundai.

“Thaha cha?” usle bhanyo.

“K bhancha yo manche?” maile sodhe.

“Hera, Hisila Yami le lainchowr ma parwachan dirahacha.” usle malai bhanyo.

“Hare ram hare Krishna!” I chichaye.

Malai HY dherai man parcha.

Waha mero sabaibhanda man parne neta ho, prachanda pachi.

“Ho ra?... Ma sanga jane ra?” usle sodhyo.

Maile sas ferna birse.


	3. chapta 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Katha ko bare ramro chij bhanna chaina bhane kehi na bol na solty. Aru saitan haru lai tippani ko lagi dherei dhanyabatz! Ramba lai pheri dhanyabatz! Eh anh, mai chori Sungari ko liriks mero hoina.  
> क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क क

Parwachan ko rat maile kalo hatti chappal ra kalo peticoat lagaye. Peticoat bhitra kehi lagayina. Tespachi maile kalo sutti ko sari kalo cotton ko cholo sanga lagaye. Maile kalo buneko panja hath ma lagaye. Maile kapal ek chulthi batera ramri bane. Tespachi alikati nyasro lagekole khukurile hatkela kate. Ragat bahana bandha huna kurda मेरो नेपाली कक्षा २ pade ani chihanki pari sundai base. Maile mukh ma dahi, anda ra haldi ko lep lagaye. Tespachi tauko ma piyaj ko tel lagaye. Maile mehendi lagaina kinaki tauko chiso lagirathiyo. Maile mancheko ragat piyepachi parwachan sunna taiyar bhaye.

Ma bahira prabhesh gare. Malpuwa aafno udne ricksha ko bhopu bajaira thiyo. Usle anapurna post sanga aayeko free vest lagaira thiyo (parwachan ma patrika pani batirahathiyo), kalo patlung lagaira thiyo, ra kalo kajal ra kalo bindia lagairaha thiyo (AN: dherai hero haru le kajal lagaunchan hai!)

“Kem chho Malpuwa!” maile nirash swor le bachan gare.

“Majama chu Koila.” Usle jawaf diyo. Ma ricksha ko pachadi base (chaat ko parda ma hanuman chalisa lekheko thiyo) ani lainchow udeau. Batoma mastale Kusume rumal ra chihan ki pari sunau. Dubai le jad ra bhang surkiyau. Pugda, dubai rickshaw park garau. Dudh dahi dine counter khali garera counter ma Hishila Yami kurdai thiyo. Hami aaye pacchi parwachan suru garyo and hami le jai Nepal chichayau.

“Mai chori sundari, kasari bharu pani, uthi uthi bharu bhane kammar dukhne baani, basi basi bharu bhane ghaila bhanda sane, mai chori sundari” Hisila le swor warmuf garyo (Liricks mero hoina hai)

“Hisila kasto sabhya chin.” Maile malpuwa lai aula dekhaundai bhane, usle pani mai chori gaundai thiyo, ra launchor pani git gairahathiyo.

Aachanak Malpuwa dhukhi bahyo.

“Babu, raja, sardar aaba k bho?” maile nachdai sodhe. Tespachi maile thaha paye.

“Nachine kura sochne hoina. Malai hisila prachanda bhanda badi man pardaina HAI!” maile bhane.

“Eh ho ra? Baulayi ki k ho?” Malpuwa le kimochi janak sodhyo ani mero dhad ma police uncle jasari hat rakhyo.

“Sachi, ta kukurni.” Maile bhane. “Je bhaye pani her, maile hisila janeki chaina and u ta Baburam ki Srimati hun. Tyo solti le mero kanchat tatauncha.” Maile waha ko chukandar mukh ko yaad aaunda ghrina sanga bhane.

Parwach ko rat ramro sanga bityo, ra malai ramailo lagyo. Malpuwa lai pani chappal lagyo. Parwachan pachi, hamile royal durbar piyau ani Hisila ko bacha haru ko hastakhat ra photo magau. Hamile Annapurna post payau. Malpuwa ra ma ricksha chadau, tara Malpuwa pipal bot phirta gayena, tesko satta usle rickshaw lagyo... godawari ma!


	4. chapta 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tarif garna chaina bhane chup KOILA hindu hoina hai! Malpuwa ra u sano dekhi sathi bhayeko le chuccho boleko ho! Pahile dekhi chinjan bhaya thiyo thik xa!  
> का का का का का का ६ ६ ६ का का का का का का का

“MALPUWA!” ma chichaye. “k garchas kamini?”

Malpuwa le jawaf diyena tara riksha rokyo ani tala jharyo. Ma pani jigyashak bhai jhare.

“mashitrani bacha ki jay raho” ma risayera karaye.

“Koilakanya?” usle sodhyo.

“Yamraj le mukh diyaxa, bol babu bol” maile bhane.

Malpuwa le malai aafno chandi ko sikri dekhayo ani maile sikri lai herda tesma yamaraj ra das mukh dekhe (usle sikri ghati ma lagairaha thiyo) jasma Malpuwa yesto nirasha janak ra saitani dekhirahathyo ki mero ris aachanak bayuu ma uddi geyo.

Ani tespachi… aachanak Malpuwa josh sanga mero ghati lagyo. Malpuwa le malai godawari ko pool najik ko euta jhad ma lagyo ani ghas ma thacchakka basyo. Ma nisbastra bhaye and u pani bhayo. Maile moja pani fukale. Tespachi usle ek hath mero tauko ma rakhera garvabhati bhawa pukaryo.

“Ek! Dui! Tin!” ma karaye. Mero pet dukhi raheko thiyo. Park ko guard aaula bhanera hami le bastra lagauna thalem.

“GODAWARI MA K GARCHAS TA HARU LAJ SARAM NA BHAYEKO!”

Tyo damaru sir thyo!


	5. chapra 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: MAILE jabarjasti padh padh natrabhane bhaneki xaina! tarif chaina bhane niski, jah ta murkutta haru! Damaru sir le karayeko karan usko talu dukheko thyo bujhis ani tesko mathi uniharu godawari ma nango bhalekole risa thyo! PS 5 ramro comment na aaye samma maile aajhai lekhya chu bhane dekhes!  
> कि कि कि कि कि कि ६ ६ ६ कि कि कि कि कि कि कि

Damaru hidyo and hami pacha lageyau. Waha chichairaha thyo.

“Beijjati bacha haru!” u charayo.

Ma ragat ko aasu runa thale aafno gahu goro mukh ma. Malpuwa le mero dhad kannaidyo. Hogwarts farke pachi usle hamilai Sisnu sir ra miss Manisha kaha lagyo, dubai ris le bomb dekhirathye.

“Sala haru godawari ma nisbastra thiye!” ris le karayo.

“Yesto kam kina garyo, ta bhuskhol haru?” Miss Manisha le sodhnubho.

“Himmat kasto!” Sisnu sir chichaunubho.

Ani tespachi Malpuwa karayo. “भाग्य भए गोरु पनि ब्याउछ!”

Sab chup bhaye. Damaru ra Manisha ajha risathye tara sisnu le bhanyo. “Thik cha. Huncha. Kotha ma jau.”

Guru haru le aankha tarda Malpuwa ra ma mathi gayem.

“Thik chas Koila?” Malpuwa le gently sodhyo.

“Anh thik chu na kara.” Ma jhuto bole. Ma keti ko section ma gaye and teeth brush gare ani kapal kore ani kalo surwal kurtha ani nyano chappal lagaye. Jaba ma kota bata niske…

Malpuwa sauchalaya ko aghi ubbirathyo, ani usle “e mina captain cena” gauna thalyo. U yeha hunu na hune bhaye pani ma ekdam khushi bhaye. Hami gala lagyau ani hath samatau. Tespachi, hami sutna firta geyau.


	6. chapta 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dherai nautanki na gar bhaya! PS ramro comment napaye samma ma bhok hartal garxu bhandirachu!  
> कीकीकीकीकीकीकीकी६६६कीकीकीकीकीकीकीकीकी

Arko din ma afno masan-khat ma uthe. Maile yeuta kalo fateko thotro frock lagaye ani testai kalo blouse lagaye jasma rato khopadi ko butta thyo ani kalo hatti chappal lagaye. Maile duita khopadi-butte jhumka lagaye, ani afno nidhar ma masi le plus lekhe. Maile afno kapal ma bajaj ko burgandi mehendi lagaye.

Thulo kalkothri ma, maile Waiwai jhol pani ko satta ragat sanga banaye, ani ek glass rato ragat liye. Aachana kasaila malai dhakleyo. Sabai ragat mero blouse ma khasyo.

“Harami!” ma ris le karaye. Eso herda pachuto lagyo kinaki mero aagadi euta saitan keta ko dudh goro mukh ra jhilke bulbul thiyo. Usle lagayeko kajal ankha bata bagera mukh bhitra pasirathyo. Usle aaba chasma lagauna chodeko thyo ani aaba usko ankha Malpuwa jastai rato banekothyo ani aaba usko nidhar ma aajhai chot ko dag thiyena. Usko lekhnath paudel jastai jhakkamagga dari paleko thyo. Uslai Sanskrit bolna aunthyo. U govinda jastai dekhirathyo. U yesto sundar dekhrirathyo ki mero sarir umlyo jaba maile uslai here tara ma man man nai “meri pant bhi sexy” gauna thale.

“sorryz.” Usle lajaundai sano sor le bhanyo.

“Hoina, hoina. Kehi chaina. Nam k ho fitkiri?” maile sodhe.

“Mero nam Hari Pradhan ho, tara sabia le malai aajkal Bhale bolaunchan.” Usle dhakaryo.

“E ma, kina ni?” ma jigyah le sodhe.

“Malai rakti ko swad chuwak lageko le.” u khissika hasyo.

“Khuskis ki kya ho? Tara huna ta ma pani saitan nai ho.” maile swikar gare.

“Sachi?” usle bhanyo.

“Hoe.” Ma syal jastai karaye.

Hami ek chin kura garna basau. Tespachi Malpuwa pachadi ayo ani malai uphar ko lalaj dekhayo tesaile ma u sanga geye.


	7. chapta 7

Malpuwa ra maile affno goro hath pakrau jasma kalo palish lagaekothyo ani mathi gayau. Maile dui rato rung ko yamaraj ko saitani aauthi aafno nagra ma lagaundai thye (AN: her tyo sakuntala jasto lagcha talai?). Maile Bhale lai hath hallaye. Usko aankha ma dhukhasa jhalki ra thyo. U ma ra Malpuwa nisbastra bhayeko ma daha gariraha hola. J bhaye pani, ma Malpuwa sanga ramaundai mathi gaye. Hami usko kotha ma gayau ani chukkul lagayau. Tespachi… hami gala lagau ani ek arka ko panja jhikna thalayu. Usle mero khutta dhokyo ani maile aafno shawl jhike. Tespachi maile afno maxi jhike ani usle aafno dhoti jhikyo. Hami khat ma basau ani bhajan gauna thalau. Usle mero tauko ma hath rakhera bhayo “tete taitai babu badh badh” ani hami sutau. (her tyo nachaine lagyo?)   
“E malpuwa, malpuwa!” ma nindra ma chichaye jaba aachanak maile malpuwa ko haath ma pachila kahili nadekheko tyatoo dekhe. Tyo badh le chedeko kalo mastisk thiyo. Tesma Sanskrit ma lekheko thiyo… Bhale!  
Aaba mero para tatyo.  
“Kulta!” ma risle le karaye, khat bata ufrindai.  
“Hoina! Hoina! Ta lati!” Malpuwa le anurodh garyo. Tara ma dherei janeki the.  
“Chup, langate!” ma karaye. “Talai mero sarap legnexa!”  
Maile bastra happa hundai lagaye ani bahira prabesh gare. Malpuwa nango bhayera pani picha picha aayo. Usko mutu dherai thulo thiyo tara malai k matlab? Ma khutta bajaundai hide ani Bhale ko kakcha ma aaipuge jaha Santosh sir ra falana haru padirahathe.  
“BHALE PRADHAN, TA DOGLA!” ma karaye.


	8. chapta 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: chandi na kara! kuwa ma dubera mar!  
> कुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकुकु६६६कुकुकुकुकुकुकुकु

Kaccha ma sabaile malai twalla parera heriraha thiye ani tespachi Malpuwa kota ma aaya ani nango chandai mero maya ko lai bhik magna thalyo.  
“Koila, taile bhujheko jasto hoina!” Malpuwa dhikhit chichayo.  
Mero sathi K’hun Bihe Surti malai dekhera hasi. Usle affno kammar-lmao kalo saitani kapal udayo ani aafno lalipoteko-jhai ahkha kholyo jasma usle Add TearsTM lagairaha thyo. Usko chala chuna, kamilako lakhchaman rekha jastai seto thiyo jasma usle seto aabir poteko thiyo. Haribankshakala ko janmindai aapaharan bhayeko thiyo. Usko janmadine abhibhawak Dracula hun ani ek jana boksi ho tara Bholaram le usko aama ko hatya garyo ani usko buwa le nirasha le aatma hinsha garyo. Uslai aajhai naramro sapna aauncha ra u ekdamai bhootiya ra nirash cha. Aajha usko buwa ko nam Gopal hoina Surti rahecha. (U saitan puja ma lagekole u aaba Gaushala ma na bhai Sarpagandha ma che.)  
“Aaba K chahiyo, gadha!” Santosh le aafno chiso swor le risaundai karayo tara maile bhau diina.  
“Bhale, taile malai yesto dhoka delash bhanera sapna ma pani socheko thiyena!” ma uslai karae.  
Sabai ko mukh jharyo.  
Koila ma sanga kina risa hola malai thaha chaina. Mero bhale sanga chakkar chaleko thiyo (malai lina ra dina pani aauncha ra Koila la pani dubai aauncha) tara ek chin ko lagi matra jabasamma usle mero mutu tukrayekothiyo. Usle malai Bimala tyo badarni ko lagi chodeko tyo. Bimala le uslai narka dekhaeki thi ani aaba u saitani ma lagekothyo. (Haha, ma yesto chor sanga basnathalebhane ta…)  
“Tara mero aaile Malpuwa sanga chakkar chaleko chaina!” Bhale le bakyo.  
“Eh ho ra, talai eesh! Tero tauko ma bajra khasos!” ma chichaye. Ma kota bara bhage ani godawari ma gaye jaha maile Malpuwa lai garbhavati banaeki thiye ani ma daku chodi runa thale.


	9. chapta 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ghiu ma aago na thap hai! Malai padna aaundaina ani yo ta chalachitra bata ho hai tesai le Damaru le mukh chade mero galti hoina! Ani MAILE USKO TALU DHUKEKO BHANE TA! ani santosh le hari hindu bhayeko le manparaundaina ani Bhale saitan ho! Aladin shalladin catabury clap clap!  
> कूकूकूकूकूकूकूकूकूकूकूकूकू६६६कूकूकूकूकूकूकू

Ma ris le aankhai dekhina. Malpuwa malai dhoka diyeko patyaunai sakina. Ma Malpuwa sanga nirbastra bhayeko jhadi ma runa thale.  
Tespachi aachanak, yeuta dusta manushya rato aanka bhayeko ra nak na bhayeko ani sabia bhayeko ma tira kucho ma udera aauna thalyo! Usko nak thiyena (chalachitra ma Bholaram jasto) ani usle sabia kalo lagaira thyo tara yo jasle pani janthyo ki u saitan thiyena. Tyo thyo… Bholaram!  
“Nani!” ma dar le chichaye tara teti bela Bholaram le chichayo “Intu mintu London ma!” ani ma bhagna sakina.  
“Katti!” ma uslai karae. Bholaram kucho bata jharera karauna thalyo. Malai usko lai daya lagyo tara ma papi ho yaad aayepachi lagena.  
“Koila.” usle pukaryo. “Ding dong ding koun aaya hain aaj raat 12 baje aap ko Bhale Pradhan ki hinsha karni hai!”  
Maile eso Bhale ko bare soche ani usko cwack aankha ra usko saitani kalo bulbul ko ani usko Amitab Bacchan ko jasto mukh ko barema soche. Malai Malpuwa le maile bujhina bhaneko yaad aayo, ani maile soche, Malpuwa ra Bhale ko chakkar malai china bhanda pahila chalya thyo ki?  
“Nahi, Bholaram!” maile firta chichaye.  
Bhola le malai pistol diyo. “Nai! Daya karo!” maile bhaksis mage.  
“Tumhe karna hai!” usle karayo. “Aagar aap nahi karogi, toh mein aapka pyara Malpuwa ka hinsha kardunga!”  
“Kasari thaha hua?” maile aachama sanga sodhe.  
Bhola le are-behenji-itna-bhi-nahi-pata bhaneko jasto anuhar banayo. “जिस की लाठी उसकी भैंस” usle drustatah sanga jawaf diyo. “Aur agar aap Bhale ko nahi hinsa karengi, tab jane Malpuwa ko kya hoga!” u chichayo. Ani tespachi u bomkera jhadu mein udke challa gaya.  
Ma kasto tarseko ani risaeko thiye ki k garunai thaha bhayena. Aachanak Malpuwa Godawari aaipugyo.  
“Malpuwa!” maile bhane. “Namaste!”  
“Bhagyamani bhayes.” usle phirta bhanyo tara usko mukh purai dukhit thiyo. Usle seto aabir mukhma ra kajal le saptarishi banaera lagaeko thyo (ya) ani Prachada ra hisila ko mix jasto dekhira thyo.  
“Thik chas?” maile sodhe.  
“Bachya chu” usle farkayo.  
“Mafgar, nautanki, etikai ris pokhe tara malai dhoka dis bhanthanyathe.” maile bakke.  
“Kehi chaina.” usle nirasha janak bhanyo ani hami ghati lagdai sangai sauchalaya firta gayau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2-21!


	10. chapta 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: chup ta tooooooot haru ta haru lai man pardaina bhane ghar phirta jah! ps K’un Bihe hindu rahenaxa ani u ra Bhale saitani xan teseile uniharu ghar sare hai!  
> केकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेके६६६केकेकेकेकेकेकेकेके

Ma Bhola samjhera din bhari chinta gare. Ma dhukhit hundai aafno saitani kheladi sathi haru sanga bombblast khelna gaye. Ma team captain ho tesaile maile chuungi falera game start gare. Ori pori ko mancheharu le hami karayeko bheda bakhra karayeko jastai lagch bhanchan. Team ma aaru K’hun Bihe, Bhale, Malpuwa, Ram (hamile uslai aaba Chikkandi bolaunchau. Usko kapal kalo cha ra tesma nil rang ko mehendi lagauncha.) ani Hariom. Tara aaja Malpuwa ra Bhale niras bhayekole aayenan ani hamile tesko satta crocodile crocodile kheleu. Malai thaha thiyo Malpuwa le aafno hatkela katirathyo (u mardaina kinaki u pani Dracula ho ra Dracula haru lai bi-bhu-ti le matra marna milcha (maile tyo alachini chij ko nam ettikai lekhne wala xaina) ani Bhale le pakkai dhukhit chalchitra heriraha hola jastai cha ekkan cha. Maile kalo sutti ko shiart lagaye jasle mero yamaraj ko sikadi dekhaira thyo ani sano frock lagaye jasle pachadi ddc lekhira thyo. Tapai lai ma bigreko furkeko jasto lagla tara ma sacchi nai sanskari chu.  
Malai chhungi lagepachi ma aachanak runa thale.  
“Koila! Sabai thik cha maharani?” K’hun Bihe le keta ko swor le sodhyo.  
“Anh ma ta khusile royeko ho ta Einstein” ma risayera bhane. Ani tespachi maile bhane. “Her, Bholaram aayo ani malai Bhale ko mrityu garna bhanyo! Tara malai marnu chaina, kinaki maile bharkhar haat dhoyeko chu ra malai haath feri fohor garna chaina! Tara maile mrityu nag are bhane, Bhola le, Malpuwa ko mrityu garidinxa!” Ma daku chori runa thale.  
Aachanak Malpuwa delwal bata niskyo.  
“Malai pahila kina bhaninas ta badarni!” usle karayo. ‘Tero himmat kasto ta-ta- kukurni!” (ya)  
Ma roe ko roe bhaye. Malpuwa pani runa thalyo. Tespachi u rundai bhagyo.  
Hamile ek ghanta aajhai khelau. Tespachi aachanak Damaru bumkera aaipugyo! Waha ko aankha ma aago baleko thyo ani yes pali chahi talu dukheko thiyena.  
“Sab barbad chaupat garyo!” u gyan sath runa thalyo.  
(her tyo mukh chadeko ta hoina ani yes pali u dherai risa thyo kinaki taile dekhchas) “Koila Malpuwa aafo kotha ma bhetieko cha. Usle hatkela katera aatma hatya garyo.”


	11. chapta 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> maile bhane chup badi na kara! herlas yo path jepaitai cha ki chaina!1111 ekdam sereous kura haru ko bare kura huncha! sp herlas eh anh ramba lai sahayog ko lagi dhanyapatz!  
> केकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेके६६६केकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेकेके

“NANI!” ma chichaye. Ma tarseko thiye! K’hun Bihe le malai angalo marna khoji tara maile tesko jagaltha luchi diye ani ma aafno kotha bhitra rundai daude. Damaru le karaundai mero piccha garyo tara ma kotha pase pachi wahalai ruknuparyo natra bhane u daku jastai dekhtho.

J bhaye pani, ma ragat ko aansu runa thale ani tespachi dubai hatkela kate. Sab mero kapda ma lagyo tesaile maile fukalera risaundai nuhauna pase ani u la la u la la lai full volum ma bajaye. Maile tandoori liyera chhati ma pasayera jhandaile aatma hinsa gare. Ma kasto dukhit the! Ma toilet bata niske pachi lmao tuna bhayeko lungi lagaye. Maile kalo hatti chappal gulabi rung ma “hatti” lekheko wala lagaye ani cha ota khopadi ko jhumka lagaye. Malai ta biswas nai bhayena. Ani jhyal bahira herera I chichaye… Santosh le mero picha gareko thyo ani usle mero video lirah thyo. Ani Lamghate le chabai ra thyo! Uni haru affo kucho ma basirahthe.

“CHYA, TA DEKU HARU, MAILAI NANGO HERNA AKO! TA HARU AFFAI JAIL JANE KI MAILE PATHAU!” maile chauchau ma free aako kalo tauliya bandhdai chichaye. Aachanak Bhale aaipugyo.

“Mari jah!” usle Santosh ra Lamghate kaha chichayo aafno stan uniharu tira farkaundai. Maile aafno pistol jhike ani Santosh ra Langhate lai tetish crore choti hane ani uni haru dubai chichyauna thale ani camera bhacchyo. Aachanak, Damaru aayo. “Koila, yo aaba thaha bhayeko cha ki kasaile- NANIIIIIIIIIII!” u Santosh ra Langhate lai herdai chichayo ani aafo latthi hallayo ani aachanak…

Hariom aafno jhadu ma aaipudgera bhanyo hami le kura garnu parcha.

“Talai k tha, Hariom? Ta tah sano sarkari sauchalaya ko bidhyarthi ho!”

“MA SARKARI BIDHYARTHI HOLA…” u risle sas pherna rukyo. “TARA MA PANI SAITAN HO!”

“Namumkin.” Santosh ko kurumkurum aawaj aayo hath bata ragat bahandai thyo jaha Damaru ko lathi le uslai haneko thyo. “Aaru kehi hola.”

“TA SANGA KEHI CHAINA!” ma ris le bhitra karaye.

Langhate le camera uthayo. “Sarir gaye pani aatma rahancha!”

Mailai ringata lagyo, jaile lagne bhanda bhayankar ragat piuna na pugeko bela lagne jato ringata.

“Yesto kina garchas?” Langate le risaundai sodhyo aafno jutho haanth afno pant ma puchdai. Ani tespachi maile pahila suneko sabda haru sunye tara usle bhaneko thena. Malai hasu ki ryuun ki toku ki ringata thik garna ragat piyu thaha bhayena.

“KINAKI… KINABHANE…” Harion le bhanyo ani nautanki sath sas pherna rukyo, affno latthi hawa ma hallaundai. Tespachi usle saitaini swor le washing power nirmal gauna thalyo.

“Kyuki timi saitani hoe?” Santosh le sano dhar le bhariyeko aawaj le sodhyo kinaki uslai yamaraj sanga mileko bhanera dar lageko thyo.

“Kinaki MALAI MOHANI LAGEKO CHA!”


	12. chapta 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: pakar pakar pakar, na bolna pasia lagdaina hai harion dherei lai danku cha amerika ko sauchalaya haru ma teseile maile tesari lekheko hoe! santosh hindu hoina bhanera kasari tha bho ani hariom sacchi nai koila lai man paraundaina thyo ta sankar thyo ok?!

Maile pheri hatkela chandi ko chakku le katna lathey jun malai Malpuwa le uslai kehi bhayo bhane testo bela ko lagi diyeko thyo. Usle malai chakku sikari haru lai birta sanga chalauna bhanya thyo tara maila thaha thyo ki hami lai sangai janu thyo.

“NAHI!” MALAI LAGYO KI TYO HARIon thyo tara tyo Bhale thyo. U karauna thalyo. “sriman gambhir nepali prachanda pratapi bhupati. NAHIIII! Maro chot dukhyo!” ani tespachi… usko aankha mathi gayo! Sarkeko bela hune jastai usko ankha ko seto matra dekhirathyo.

Ma ruke. “Kese thaha bhaya?”

“Maile dekha! Ani mero choat pheri chatyang jasto bana!”

“NAI BHANYA!” ma usko aaghi bhage. “Chh0ot niko bho bhanya hoina?!” ma chichaye.

“Chot niko bhayepani daag aajha cha ani Malpuwa le teslai trichund banaidyo ani maile jaile mato le chopchu.” Usle firta bhanyo. “J bhaye pani dhukhyo bhaya kukurni ani feri chatyang jasto dekhcha! Bachao! Tespachi maile sapna ma Malpuwa lai k bhairacha dekhe……………. Bholaram le uslai bandhak garya cha!”

J bhaye pani ma sauchala chanda nurse ko affice ma thik hundai the. Santosh ra Langhate ra HARION pani tyaha the. Uni haru thi bhaye pachi patan dental hospital gairathe kinika uniharu daku the ani

uniharu lai tato keti haru bhayeko sauchalaya ma padauna dinu hundaina. Damaru le mero nango photo lieko video camera ma dysentery garyo. Maile uniharu lai jibro dekhaye.

J bhae pani Hariom mero aspatal ko khat ma gulabi gulab ko jhuppa sanga aaipugyo.

“Koila maile kehi bhanna cha timlai.” usle kathor parale bhanyo, malai gulab dindai.

“Kuwa ma dubera mar.” maile uslai bhane. “Talai thaha xa malai gulabi rung man pardaina hai, ani malai ta haru jasto khate haru man pardaina.” maile karaye. Harion mailai pahila saitani bhayeko le chuucho boleko thyo.

“Hoina koila ta nautanki.” Harion bhancha. “Tyo gulab hoina.”

“K yo pani saitan ho ta cichkandi?” maile sodhe kinaki usle malai gulabi gulab diyo.

“Maile tero jyan bachaye!” usle risle karayo. “Nahi, tum didn’t maile replye.” “Taile malai aafno nango nuhayeko video banauna bata bachis jun santosh ra langhate le chalairahthe. “Jasle video herdai tyo HALLAYO (ya) usle sano sor ma bhanyo.

“aree fut!” maile rishle karaye.

Usle aafno latthi gulab gulabi tira uthayo. “Yo gulab hoina babe.” Usle aachak gulab lai dusta najar le heryo ani pukaryo Yeti yeti pani ghar ghar rani yeti yeti pani ghar ghar rani!

“Tyo jadu hoina tyo ta mero sathi harule khelne khel ho!” maile gyansath bachan gare.

“Teti ta malai pani tha cha maile aawaj warm uff gareko.” Tespachi u chichayo. “intu mintu London ma maero bhai palatan ma (sabai nepali school ma padeko haru lai tribute ho! Especial timero lai rambha <3 xoxo) e-skula ko pale dai pailo ghanti bajaidyou tininininininninini ghyapppa!”

Ani tespachi gulab kalo banyo ani hawa ma udyo. Ani kalo thyo. Aaba malai thaha bho u hindu thiena.

“Aacha biswash gare Malpuwa wtf ho?”

Harion le aankha maryo. Maile ball lai here tara kehi dekhina.

“Heris, koila,” Damaru le bhanyo, hamilai hami dui jana le agni herda herdai. “Agni ma k xa hern timle pahila aafno aatma lai bhetnu parxa, thik?”

“MAILE AAFNO AATMA LAI BHETISAKE TA GHANAUNE BUDHO!” Harion karayo. dAMAru chikitsakh dekhyo. Malai lagcha usko talu dukhirah thena natra bhane usle kehi phirta bhanthyo hola.

Harion aafno khat ma gayo. “Taile jhuto bolnubhayo, damaru sir!”

Anyway jaba ma thik bhaye ma mathi gaye ani kalo suttiko frock lagaye jun purai chyhatieko thyo ani ribbon tasieko thyo. Tyaha jepaitai chij haru agadi thyo. Tespachi maile kalo macchako jaal lagaye ani kaalo hatthi chappal lagaye jasma Sarukhan ko photo thyo. Maile boksi jastai kapal agadi rakhe(7a) ani maile ragat outh ma lepe ani aankha ma kalo kajal ra kalo oouth lepe.

“Kato sundari dekheki.” K’hun Bihe le nirash hundai bhani. “Bangara (kill me) timi pani.” Maile pani nirash bhai bhane, tara ma aajhai niras the. Maile dubia hatkela kate dukhi hundai ani bageko ragat ko rakti banaye. Ma pheri dhuru dhuru roe aafno toilet ma ani yepali Santosh ra Langate le na dekhos bhanera parda lagaye. Ma kakchya gaye. Bhale jadutona ko bheda bakhra ko kapal ma thyo. U purai dukhi thyo kinaki Malpuwa bilayo ani usle Malpuwalai maya garthyo. Usle yeuta Nyauripuff bata ragat piyrahthyo.

“Namaste.” Usle dhukhit bhanyo. “Namaste firta.” Maile tesari nai bhane.

Hami le ek ark alai kehi chnd heryau. Hari ko ankha rato saitani Malpuwa jastai thyo. Tespachi,.. hami ek arka mathi ufrau ani killa thokna thalyoau.

“RUK TA BHALU HARU!” Miss Manisha chichaunu bho jasle hamilai herirathyo ani aaru le pani heri ra thyo.

“Bhale ta gundi!” maile uslai chamatdaibhane. “Malai killa thokna band gar. Talai tha xa malai Malpuwa manparcha.” Ma karaye ani risle tada bhage.

Teti kherai u chichaunathalyo. “AIYAAAAA! NAIIIIII! MERO GHAU KUKHO!” ani tespachi… usko aankha mathi gyo.

“NO!” ma ran closer.

“Choot thik bhayo bhnya hoina?!: ma chichaye.

“Cha tara Malpuwa le trikund banaidyo ani maile seto mato le chopchu.” Usle firta bhanyo. “Anyway mero scar hurt ani tespachi maile Malpuwa lai k bhairacha dekhe…………… Bhale le bandhak bhacha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> कककककककककककककक६६६कककककककक
> 
> RAMBA MERO SAITANI MITNI LAI DHYABATZ WTF YO TAILE LEKHNU PARNE!111111111 OE RAMBA MERO DHOTI DEKHECHAS I


	13. chapta 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ramba mdt ko lai batz feri e ah maile tero prachando ko taswir liye tara tyo mache kasto secC cha! NAKARA BADHI!  
> ककककककककककककक६६६ककककककककककक

Bhale ra ma ran up shidiharu Damaru khozdai. Hami kasto tarseko thiyau.

“Damaru Bamaru!” hami dubai chichayau. Damaru thaha aayo.

“Aaba k chaiyo masitrani haru?” u ris le karaunbho.

“Bhole le Malpuwa lagyo1” hami sangai chichayau.

U dusta aawal le hasnubho.

“Nai! Nagar! Hami le Malpuwa bachaunu cha!” hami le binti garau.

“Aahuh.” u chuccho swor le bhannubho. “Bhola le Malpuwa lai j gare pani mailai k? Usle skool ma badmashi ta sanga badmashi garyo Koila.” waha le malai aankha tardai bhanyo. “Ajha malai u dherai man pani parthena.” tespachi u tara gayo. Bhale runa thalyo. “Mero Malpuwa!” u kanyo. (AN: I… malai Waiwai veg ko pahila ko masla manparthyo. Aaile ko kasto garjar jasto xa xoxo)

“Sab thik cha!” maile uslai bhane tara u rukena. U ragat ko aansu royo. Tespachi usle dimag chalayo. “Maile soche!” usle karayo.

“K bahnish? Tero budhi aajhai chaliracha?” maile sodhe.

“Herlas.” Usle bhanyo. Usle aafno latthi nikalyo ani jadutona garyo. Tespachi… aachanak hami Bholaram ko khat ma theyau.

Hami hath ma latthi rakhera bhagyau ani euta papi le chichayeko sunau. “Mari Jah” Tyo tho… Bhola!


	14. chapta 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: chup ta tyape haru ok! Ramba madat ko lai pheri dhanya. Ma niras bhayekole ra hatkela kateko le aspatal janu parekole update garna sakina bujhidinu hola. PS das ota bhagwan reviosjoiw na payesamma maile pheri lekhdine! CHETAWANA: YO PAATH KO GANDIT EKDAM DARLAGDO CHA. AAFNO JOKHIM MA DIARHEA HOLA.  
> कौकौकौकौकौकौकौकौकौकौ६६६कौकौकौकौकौ

Hami Bhola bhayeko tau ma bhagyau. Bhola tyaha rahenacha. Tesko satta Sankar ko hatya gareko moto manche thyo. Malpuwa ragat ko aansu roirathyo. Sarpapuchhre le uslai yatana garira thyo. Bhale ra ma Sarpapucchre ko aghi bhagyau.

“Mero dhristi bata fut ta badar haru!” u chichayo jaba hamile uslai pistol marna thalyau usle Tespachi aachanak malai heryo ani permit aankha le malai heryo. “Koilamailetimlaimaayagarchumalaikillamara.” usle bhanyo. (yesma u sora barsa cha teseila u daku hoina thik)

“Ke?” maile sodhe. “Koila maile tumko prem kartahun masanga killa mara?” Sarpapuchhre sodhyo. Ma keta jasari hasna thale. “Beta bihana bihana boulayau? Paila mero ketasathi ko yatana garne ani tespachi maile timlai killa hanchu sochne? E ram, pahilo janam ma k pap garya hola ki buddhi nai chaina.” Maile ris le bhane. Tespachi maile uslai mutu ma thoke. Kagat tapa tapa tapari ma khasyo.

“Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” u chichayo. U karauna ra bhagna thalyo. Tespachi u khasera maryo. Ma nyasro bhai runa thale.

“Sarpapuchhre tum kya karyoge yar?” Bhola le bhanyo. Tespachi… u aauna thalyo! Hami le usko payal ko aawaj chin-chin garera aairaheko sunnasakthyau. Tespachi hami kucho ma chadera Sri Hogwars uderagayau. Hami mero kotha ma gayau. Bhola tara gayo. Tyaha ma runa thale.

“K bho anata?” sodhyo Malpuwa killa thokna luga kholdai. Uslo cha ota pack haru thiye (u tat-tato thyo_0) ani usko dingdongding ra sab ekdamai thulo thyo.

“Yo kasto aanuchit cha!” ma utpanna gare. “Ma kina aaru tyape ketiharu (K’hun bihe satta kinaki u kurupa wa aarukei chaina) jasto kurupa wa sadha huna nasakeko.”

“Talai kina kurup dekhna man lageko? Malai batsurat haru yesai pani man pardaina. Uni haru kasto bhaloo hunchan.” Malpuwa le jawaf dyo.

“Huna ta ho ni tara sabai le mala maya garcha! Santosh ra Langate le mero nango video liye. Harion le malai prem garcha bhancha. Bhale le malai man parauncha ani aaba Sarpapucchre le pani malai man parauncha! Malai timi sanga matra huna xa hai Malpuwa! Malai yamaraj le kina kam sundar banauna na sakeko?” ma ris le chichaye. (an” chinta na gara koila hawa hoina tara dherai manche le uslai ramri che bhanyaxa) “I dherai kurahura ma ramro xu! MA KINA SHARAN HUNA SAKDINA? YO TA BARDAN HOINA SARAP HO!” ma chichaye ani tara bhage.


	15. chapta 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: tyape le k garcha? Tyap tyap  
> huncha! btw taile chuschas bata kasai le pani taile malai naramro bhane bhane maile hatkela katchu! Ramba lai sayog ko lai dhanbhat!  
> कंकंकंकंकंकंकंकंकं६६६कंकंकंकंकंकंकंकंकंकं

“Koila Koila!” Malpuwa chichayo niras. “Nai, kripaya, firta aa nakkali!”

Tara ma dherai risathe.

“J bha pani! Aaba ta gayera Bhale lai thok!” ma chichaye. Ma aafno kotha ma prabesh gare ani mero kato kotha lai ragat-rato sacho le bhanda gare. Dhoka ma hisila ko photo thyo. U kasto aalchi dekhiratho jasle malai Malpuwa ra Bhale ko yaad aayo. Ma runa ra karauna thale. Maile dari katne le aafno hatkela kate. Maile ragat nirasajank piye. Tespachi maile aafno kalo Kantipur post ko aalu ghadi ma here ani thaha paye ki EPH klass ko bela bho.

Maile shano kalo sutti ko frock lagaye jasma ragat le no boy no cry lekheko thyo ani purai chyatteko thyo ani tikho tuna lagaye. Tesko tala maile kalo maccha ko jalo ra hatthi chappal lagaye jasle hatthi lekeho tho ragat rato rung ma. Maile aafno koila kalo kapal le chulthi bate. Anyway ma tala nirash hundai gaye. Male map of Nepal banaye ani darchula ra khoptad national park khoje. Maile kapi ko side ma Waiwai aalu tama banauna thale. Aachanak aalu tama Malpuwa banyo!

“Koila prem karta huh!” u chichayo dhukhit. “Mailai matlab chaina tyo tyape haru le k sochchan. Tiimi sansar ko sabai bhanda sundari badar hoe. Timlai bhetna bhanda pahila maile dinbhar aatma hinsa garthe. Aaba malai dinbhar timi sanga basnu man lagcha solty yaar. I <3 u buddha was born in Nepal xoxo!.” Tespachi… usle mero pyaro okahldhunga gauna thalyo sabai ko aagadi (yo)! Usko aawaj kasto secC ra tato thyo Anupam kher ra rakhi sawant ko aawaj ko cross jasto! (AN: yo)

“HARAHARAGANGE!” maile u sake pachi bhane. Kehi tyape keti haru le twalla parera aankha dekhaye tara maile uniharu lai daishain aayo ko kaha paula wala aaula dekhaye (mero aaula ma kalo palish thyo ani Malpuwa le aaula pakerirathyo). “Majima chu!” maile bhane ani hami le chumma chatyau just like Imran hasmi did in that one film (<3<3) ani game of thongs ma garne jasto. Tespachi hami le hath holddai tara gayau. Langate le hami tira chichayo tara sabai jana le hami secC dekhekole taali padkairathe. Tespachi maile yeuta lifapa dekhe jasma bhaya thyo ki Prachanda le lainchor ma parbachan dina la thyo. Hami le ek arka lai aachamit heryau ani tespachi sangai gayau.


	16. chapta 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: k bhanum? Chupp  
> huncha! hindu hoina bhanera sabit gar! ramba kukurni mero lungi firta de ta bhuskolni yo taile lekhnu parne! Ramba wtf badarni taile yo lekhnu parne! BTW khissila5655 lai malai hindi sikayekoma dhanyabatz.

Hami ramai riddhi siddhi agayau. Tyaha hamile Gyanendra le nakkali chandi ko sikri bechi raheko dekhya tho. Prachanda le parwacha dierathyo. Ma kasto khusi the! Prachanda taswir ma bhanda secC dekhirathyo. Malpuwa lai pani testo lagyo, maile uslo latthi utthirako dekhena sakthe tara mailai tesko kehi matlab lagena kinaki u ra ma ek joda thiyau. Maile kalo sutti ko frock ra kalo hatti chappal lagaye rato chyatteko maccha ko jaal sanga. Malpuwa le kalo kamiz lagairahthyo. Anyway, hami parwach sundai hallina thayau. Hamile France garau. Ma aagadi daudiyau prachanda lai nijik herna. Aachanak, Prachanda le aafno mask kholyo. Aaru haru le pani khole. Hami chikitsak bhayau. Tyo tho… Bholaram ani falana haru.  
“Wtf Malpuwa ma timi sanga parwachan ma janewali chaina!” mailer is pokhe. “Pailyo palta k bho birsis kamina? Prachanda bhaye pani ani talai thaha cha malai waha kati manparxa.”  
“Kina kutti… kinaki… hamile killa…” usle bakyo uncomfortably kinaki ketaharu lai killa ko kura garna manlagdaina.  
“Aanh tesei le bhangara jhardiyu?!” ma ris le chichaye.  
“Pahilo paltale garda mero pachadi aajha dukhiraxa so not this time babe.” Malpuwa le bhanyo. “Espali, ESCORT le lagxa.”  
“OMFG wtf/ Tah pani hindu hune bhais ki kya ho?” maile sodhe.  
“HOINA.” usle thulo swor le khusukka bhanyo.  
Aaba siddha siddha jawaf de hundi banis?” maile jodle chichaye.  
“Koila! Testo hoina! Firta aah murkutta!” u aafno ghoda tekyo ani Nepal ko pahila ko rastra gaan gauna thalyo.  
“Huncha.” maile bhane ani hamile France garau ani mathi mero kota ma gayau.  
K’hun Bihe thyaha ubbirahthyo. “Resham dunk.” Usle khusiyali le bolyo (usle Indian speaxa ani maile pani sexu. Tyo bhane ko yeuta pahila ko hindi cereal ho). “BTW khuni tyo tyape keti lai school bata nikaldyo. keti fail bhai ani gadit ma flop.” (an: RAMBA TAILE DEKHLAS! MARIJAJH1)  
“Tesko Bhagya ma jasto lekhya tho tei bho.” Maile ris le hanse.  
Well anyway hami dherei dhukhi theyau. Hami le nirash chalachitra heryau like ram teli ganga meli. “K’hun pani ganga ma dubche hola.” Maile bhane.  
“Aati uttam.” Bihe le aafno kapal halloundai tauko halli. “Eh an, u school bata niske pachi humneh uska khun garidiye ani tespachi I- NO Langate te uslai kehi pani garena kinaki u daku bhaye pani baulaeko chaina!!! FU AUTHOR  
“Aati uttam.” Ma khusiyali le jawaf de. Hami chalchitra herda chup chap bolyau .  
“EH ANH ETw, hum Malpuwa ke sath concert ma gairahxu prachanda ko herneh.” I bhane. “Maile kalo sari lagauna cha.”  
K’hun Bihe le tauko hallai. “Omfg hami bajar jam.”  
“Bhat bhatini, hai?’ maile sodhe, aafno kalo bhatbhatini ko jhola jhikdai.  
“Hoina.” Mero ghati bhacchiyo.  
“K?” mero tauko golo ghumyo. Maile ta pataunai sakina. “K’hun Bihe ta pani TYAPE banis?”  
“HOINA!HOINA!” u hasyo. “Maile aaru ramro discount dine dokan haru milgaya thas sab.”  
“Kasle aapko bhana” maile puchi kyuki mujhe lage tyo Malpuwa athawa Bhale hola (tesko nam mero aagadi mat loh!). Natrabhaye meh.  
“Damaru.” Usle bhayo. “Jhadu lagane doh.”  
“OMFFG DUMARU?” maile bistarai sodhe.  
“Aanh maile riddhi siddhi ko nakso usko table ma dekhe.” Usle malai bhani. “Jum.”  
Hami ek duita sadak ko stall haru ma gairah thyau jasma aalu ghadi bechirahthyo. Euko pasale PRACHANDA BHANDA secC THYO TARA THIYENA KINAKI TYO NAMUMKIN CHA ani usle malai chappal dyo. “Saitan haru ko lagi matra rakhaya xa.”  
“Saitan?” maile ra K’hun bihe le sodhyau.  
“Hoe yeta kati tyape haru aauchan taile patyaundinas! Hijo Langate ra snatosh le camera rakhne chij kinna aayeko thyo.” Usle tauko hallayo. “Garib haru sanga pani camera hundo rahexa thahabho.”  
“OMFG NAHI UNIHARU LE MALAI PHERI SPY KAREGA!” ma roye, kalo sutti ko sari bhui ma latardai ani bagmati pool tira bhage.  
“Eh ma yamraj taile sari kinnu parch.” Pasale le bhanyo.  
“secC dekhechas.” K’hun bihe le bakki.  
“Ta dherai sundar dekhekole free la laujah. Aaj ko concert ma aaogi?” usle asked.  
“Aanh.” Maile uslai pachadi here. “Mero name Koila An’dhakar Bisiddhi Kag Dharmayatra ho tero?”  
“Bhol.” Usle bhanyo ani aafno jhilke kapal lai mathi farkayo. “aaja rati bhtumla.”  
“Nai mero bf cha Malpuwa u daku!” maile ris le chichaye, tara usle malai bhik magna bhanda pahila Harion aafno jhadu ma udi aaya chintit dekhdai. “OMFG KOILA SAUCHALAYA PHIRTA JANU PARNEBHO!”


End file.
